Don't Hold Back
by Artsy Freak
Summary: All it takes is the truth. Telling the truth can mean the difference between love and loss. Craig/Clyde slash oneshot


A/N: Got my laptop back, but my dad had the internet cut for the night. So I wrote all this, out of boredom. And thanks to everyone who showed support for my grounded situation, and for sticking by! I will have a new chapter of You're the Glue, and I'm the Jew by tomorrow (I hope).  
So here's a little oneshot with Craig and Clyde, hope you like! Please review!!!

Craig's POV: **Bold  
**Clyde's POV: _Italics_

_*~~~*_

_Clyde sighed, exhaustion racking his body like a gust of wind as he sat on the edge of the bench. His silky brown eyes glazed over as they looked out on the reflective surface of the pond, mind wandering as to what lay beneath the calm waves. Were there fish, or was it just an empty plain of sand and rock bits? Was it as drab and boring as South Park's exterior, or as exciting and mysterious if you just peeled back the layers of water, just like his hometown? Yes, South Park was just a regular hick town on the outside, but you just have to peer inside to see there was so much more. There was always something different and alien going on inside. Maybe it was similar to the peaceful-looking pond; where there could be flocks of life on the inside, but only silence and stillness showing on the outside. He sighed again, wishing he could stop his mind from wandering to the weirdest thoughts. But that was almost impossible for him._

**Craig felt the smirk tug at the corners of his lips as he saw his best friend shrugged over on the bench. Knowing him, as he had for almost 18 years, he was probably thinking way too much for a kid his age. But Craig lingered back in the shadows, wondering if he should go out to give Clyde some company. His own gaze drifted to the surface of the still-watered pond, wondering what Clyde was thinking as he also observed the sight. His hand fell on the rough bark of the tree he was leaning on, and he gripped it to stop himself from walking out. He decided he would let Clyde have a few more moments to himself before Craig confessed a secret to him. A secret that had been clawing at Craig's chest for months now, threatening his friendship and his sanity. Letting out the secret could destroy his friendship with the person that mattered most in his life, but keeping it in wasn't an option. It would ravage his brain to the point of lunacy, and he couldn't have that. So he decided that soon it would have to come out, and why not today? Why not at the pond where he and Clyde had practically grown up together? Why not when the sun was about to go down, ending what was to be either an amazing day for Craig, or the worst in his life? So he released his grip on the tree next to him, sealing his fate as he took a deep breath and stepped forward into the blazing orange light of the setting sun.**

_Clyde heard Craig's footsteps approaching behind him, and twisted around with a smile. He knew it was his best friend because for the past 16 years, that was all he ever was. Whenever he heard footstep behind him, he would always count on Craig's form to be there, walking up with a genuine smile few ever got to see. Clyde himself thought of it as an honor to be graced with such a smile so often, knowing how it made his heart flutter. But he would never dare tell such a thing to his best friend, knowing that his crush on Craig would destroy everything they had built up over the many years together. He was supposed to be straight, and if people knew he was gay, it would be the end of him. But he didn't care about his reputation. All he cared about was his and Craig's relationship. That was all that really mattered to him._

"_Hey," Clyde smiled at the dark haired brunette, "What's up?"_

_Craig didn't reply right away, instead sitting down gently next to Clyde. Clyde could sense there was something on his friend's mind; something big. "Nothing." Craig finally replied, not giving anything away with his words. "Just thought it would be a nice evening to see the sunset with my best friend." He then smiled teasingly and slung his arm around Clyde's shoulders._

_Clyde knew it was only a gesture of friendship, but his very heart craved it meant more. Because, after all, the simple touch meant so much more to him. It made his skin crawl with electricity; forbidden and secret. But he kept his lips shut tightly, and looked at Craig as he stared at the calm waters. His mystifying dark eyes were locked on the mirrored sky on the surface of the pond, and Clyde sighed internally. His angular face was lighted perfectly in the fiery light, and his eyebrows were arched perfectly. His lips were full and soft, and Clyde blushed as he suddenly wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. He shook his head slightly, and Craig looked over suddenly. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice perfectly breaking the silence._

"_Nothing." Clyde responded, smiling at his own stupidity._

_Craig looked at him with his mysterious eyes framed with dark lashes, as if he was able to peer in to look at Clyde's very thoughts. The very idea made Clyde blush even more, but it was well hidden with the reddish tint of the lighting. "Ok, if you say so." Craig said, his voice smooth as honey, and just as crave-worthy to Clyde._

**Craig wondered what was hidden behind the chocolaty eyes of his secret crush. But he wasn't able to wonder long, as Clyde broke the eye-contact as he looked down at his fiddling fingers. His soft brown hair swayed softly in the breeze, and Craig wished he could run his fingers through it gently. But he smirked and looked back out at the pond, thinking how stupid he was being. **Clyde can never love me back… **He thought hopelessly. **He's straight. I'm being ridiculous to even hope for this. But I have to at least tell him, right?** He looked back at Clyde, and then noticed he still had his arm casually around Clyde's shoulder. He felt his face heat up in surprise, and he removed it quickly while thinking how natural it felt to have it there. Clyde's umber-velvet gaze looked up in confusion, and Craig smiled shyly. "Oh, uh, sorry. Didn't notice my arm was still there."**

"**Oh, neither did I." Clyde admitted coyly. He then averted his gaze back to his fiddling fingers, obviously avoiding Craig's gaze. **Ugh, I knew it. He must suspect my intentions, and he doesn't want to hear it. Oh, I'm so stupid for even thinking that he could ever like me back like that! **Craig internally scolded himself, and felt another blush creep to his face like hot, slow tar. Except this time it was at his own stupidity.**

No, Craig. You came here for a reason, now just tell Clyde how you feel.** Craig then instructed himself, clenching his fists in frustration. "Hey, Clyde?" He finally spoke, looking up at his best friend who was finally meeting his gaze. "I-I… I have to tell you something…"**

_Clyde sat up straight suddenly, seeing the urgency an unsureity in Craig's beautiful but reserved eyes. _No, it couldn't be that… _He thought, hoping that maybe Craig could be confessing what Clyde himself was planning to come clean about. His breath still caught in his throat in anticipation and hope, praying that Craig would say what he needed to hear._

"_I… Oh, screw it. Never mind." Craig then said, his jaw setting in a firm hardness of frustration, and he looked down at his shoes solemnly._

"_No, Craig," Clyde absentmindedly put his hands on Craig's, and he blushed madly when he realized he had. But he set in his mind that he wasn't moving them until he got Craig to admit whatever he was about to. "What's wrong?"_

_Craig's eyes drifted to their touching hands, and then back up at Clyde's face. "I-I…" He stuttered, his words tripping over themselves clumsily._

**Craig felt the words choking him on their way out of his throat, so he paused. All the while he could feel Clyde's hand on his own in a fiery, heated feeling. He looked in Clyde's deep eyes, and then swallowed his words. He decided that he didn't need to speak them, because he could just show him, or make him feel them. So without another thought, he leaned forward and kissed Clyde, right on the lips.**

**He could feel the shock jolt through Clyde's body, as it was a similar feeling in his own body. But he tried to ignore it, keeping his lips against Clyde's to tell him what he couldn't speak. He then pulled back to look in Clyde's eyes to see his reaction. Clyde's eyes were wide and he blinked a few times as if in a daze. Craig immediately knew that he had just destroyed his friendship with the one person who he loved more than anyone else in the world, and the feeling hit him with such a force he felt sick. "I'm sorry, I don't know what just happened. I was just-" he tried to explain, but Clyde cut him off.**

"**You kissed me…?" He asked vaguely. "You really kissed me?"**

"**I'm sorry, Clyde, I didn't-"**

"**God damnit, Craig!" Clyde suddenly said. "Shut up!" He then leaned in and kissed Craig, pressing even closer than before.**

**The element of shock wasn't as strong for them this time, and Craig easily got into the kiss. His mouth moved easily with Clyde's, and he savored the feeling of the rightness of everything. His tongue tasted Clyde's lips, and he then moved his hand so that he could press it to the back of Clyde's head, entangling his fingers in his soft brown hair. He leaned forward, and his skin tingled with electricity as Clyde ran his fingers gently up his arm. Craig put his other hand on Clyde's neck, feeling Clyde shiver at the simple touch.**

_Clyde didn't know where he got the courage to kiss Craig, but he knew he could never be happier. He finally was able to admit everything that had been stowed back in his body, all pouring out in the kiss. He could also taste all of Craig's confessions, creating a kiss of pure and simple passion, one that could made anyone squirm with envy. His skin burned with fire where Craig touched his neck, and he wouldn't trade this moment, or these feelings for the world._

_But he still was unsuspecting for when Craig's lips traveled away from his own and traced his jawline. His flesh seared with heat, and his breathing came in short, ragged gasps. "Craig…" He heard the moan escape his lips, barely realizing they had come from his throat. But it was a moan of pleasure and not pain, and Craig smiled at it._

"_Yes?" He whispered, his warm breath gracing across Clyde's skin with electric fire worthy of a lightning storm. "What's wrong, Clyde?"_

_Clyde could hear the smirk on his lips, and could feel the humor in his voice. But he made no response except a quickened heart beat, as he could barely breathe. He could feel the softness of Craig's lips on his flesh, traveling to his throat softly, and remembered how he earlier craved the feeling of Craig's velvet lips on his skin. Now that he had it, he knew it was worth every second of praying._

_He shuddered as he felt Craig's tongue on his neck, and all the breaths escaping his parted lips ceased to nothing. Craig could sense that, and smiled against Clyde's neck. "Breathe, Clyde…" He whispered, his breath shooting sparks through every inch on Clyde's body._

"_I… I-I can't…" Clyde choked, still not able to breathe._

"_Why not?" Craig asked, moving his closer to Clyde's ear._

_Clyde could make no response, only a small moan as Craig moved his lips. He shuddered again, and could faintly feel his lungs begging and pleading for a hint of oxygen. But his mind was too preoccupied in not attacking this boy kissing him lightly and unfairly on the neck._

"_What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Craig teased lightly._

_Clyde then cracked, and he let in a gasp of air as he tackled Craig and sent him to the ground next to the bench. Before Craig could let out a single gasp or sound of surprise, Clyde had his lips pressed firmly to Craig's. He then pulled back slightly, looking into Craig's dark and beautiful eyes to whisper, "No, but I have yours."_

**Craig could feel the pain in his back from where he was thrown onto the ground, but couldn't complain. He had his very best friend, and soon-to-be boyfriend kissing him deeply and passionately, and he could only wrap his arms around his neck to hold him tighter. He smiled at the way Clyde's lips tasted; resembling a sweet, forbidden candy on his tongue that he hoped to taste more often. And it was true; Clyde certainly did have his tongue, and Craig didn't mind one bit.**

**But then, Clyde pulled back slightly, breathing deeply. "Why me?" He panted, asking.**

"**What do you mean?" Craig replied with a question, also gasping to regain breath.**

"**Why did you kiss me? Am I really worth it? Do you really like me?"**

**Craig paused, as if he didn't understand. He then sat up a little to plant another kiss on Clyde's lips, deepening it as much as possible to answer what Craig thought was a stupid question. He kissed him for a few moments, before drawing back to whisper, "I kissed you because you're worth more than anything in the world to me. So yeah, I do really like you. A lot."**

**Clyde breathed deeply, as if he just wanted to savor that moment. Craig did too, wishing they would never have to leave it. "I… I think I love you." Clyde finally spoke, his words slow so he wouldn't doubt them.**

**Craig chuckled, loving how the words graced his ears. "I know I love you, Clyde. I've loved you for a while now. Now it's just amazing to be able to say it."**

**Clyde smiled a true, genuine and beautiful smile, and then kissed Craig yet again. Craig felt sheer joy blossom in his chest, knowing he could never find a better place or time to call home.**


End file.
